


Just Say the Word...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves it when Al says that one naughty word...<br/>Written for the HP_NextGen_fest over at LiveJournal for a prompt left by Kitty_fic<br/>She asked for Draco/Albus Daddy!kink and crossdressing Al... she may have gotten more than she bargained for though  LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say the Word...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> This story contains Cross Gen and Slash sex... Do Not Flame Please!! <3  
> Check tags for warnings before reading...

**Just Say the Word... by HPFangirl71**

 

“Say it… say it for me now please…,” he demanded in a breathless huff.

He looked into the pair of green eyes that were clouded over with lust. Those haunting emerald eyes that always seemed to him for just a moment to belong upon another’s face. Then he’d catch a glimpse of black hair tinged with streaks of green surrounding the face or the telltale smudge of dark eyeliner and he’d remember that those eyes belonged to another now. He groped at a hoop of silver metal adorning a pert nipple, tweaking it slightly as he waited for the man’s answer. He was waiting for him to say just one word, that one word that immediately made his cock heat up with desire. A word that became so naughty and perverse when uttered within the context of their bedroom antics...

“Say what, _Daddy_?” Albus teased him.

Fuck! It was so incredible how one word whispered in that seductively innocent way made him come undone. The youngster would be the death of him yet, of that, he was certain. He looked so beautiful tonight, his body exposed, wearing nothing but a nicked pair of his mother’s pearls and the black lace knickers Draco had given him last week as an anniversary present. The scratchy material barely covered the boy’s well-endowed prick and it pressed invitingly up against his own leaking cock.

“That’s it… that’s my good boy,” he cooed into his lover’s ear.

Albus pushed upward into his groin, searching out any form of friction he could get. Draco nipped at the juncture of the man’s collarbone before letting his tongue slide down a rounded bicep and across the red dragon tattoo adorning the exposed flesh. How he reveled in the taste and feel of this young body being offered up to him so willingly. They had little in common besides their perverse sexual natures, yet they seemed to complement each other perfectly in every way.

“Oh yes Daddy… more please…” Albus pleaded.

Draco dipped his head down to capture an unadorned nipple between his lips. He tugged playfully at it with his teeth and heard the young man groan aloud. The friction of their cocks grew and Draco could feel his own growing in anticipation. He let his fingers venture low and they danced teasingly along the rough material surrounding the young man’s erection. He heard Albus groan softly at the contact and he smiled a devious smirk.

“What’s the matter baby?” he asked in a purely innocent way.

“You bastard…” Al gritted out in a frustrated groan, falling out of character for just the briefest of moments.

Draco had to laugh at his lover’s growing impatience.

“Now, now, is that any way for a good little boy to talk?”

“I’m sorry Daddy. I’m being naughty, maybe I deserve a spanking…” Al said with a cocky grin crossing his face.

“Perhaps you do.” Draco agreed and he watched as Albus’ eyes darkened at the prospect of being punished.

“Turn over.” Draco said in a commanding voice.

The sight of Al’s bum sticking up in the air in those pretty little panties made Draco’s cock sing with desire. He couldn’t wait to bury his prick in that tight hole but there would be plenty of time for that later. He pulled down the black lace just enough to slap the rounded globes and was delighted at the sight of the pink welt his hand left. He gave the younger man several more hard slaps and heard him cry out from the painful burn. Reaching around he palmed Al’s bulge, which had grown even larger with the harsh treatment.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you liked that,” Draco said with a playful chuckle.

“I promise to be good now Daddy” Al said in a soft voice that feigned remorse.

Draco’s hands rubbed the reddened skin of Albus’ backside and then he bent down to pepper the man’s derriere with a myriad of soft kisses. He could hear Albus whimper at the contact of his lips pressed against the bruised flesh. He pulled Al’s cheeks apart and let his tongue lick a long stripe up and down his exposed crack. Finally his tongue sought out the man’s puckered hole and swirled itself in and out of that tight ring of muscles. Draco loved the salty tang of Albus upon his tongue and his actions became more urgent. He probed deeply into Al’s opening and was delighted to hear the man cry out with need. Al pressed his bottom back against Draco’s face and he could sense just how far gone the young man was.

Draco pulled the lace undies languidly down Albus’ body. His movements were slow and calculating as he let the fabric rub along every inch of the man’s muscled thighs. Albus gave an impatient gasp and once the knickers reached his ankles, he was struggling in his haste to have them removed. Draco himself was only partially dressed, wearing nothing but a white button up shirt. He didn’t bother taking off the shirt but Al’s fingers made quick work of the buttons. Al’s tongue traced a trail over the pale lines that crossed Draco’s exposed chest. Draco’s cock stood quickly to attention and he saw his lover’s hungry gaze taking in its length with greedy eyes.

“Is that all for me Daddy?” He whispered in that sweet little boy voice he’d affected so well.

Draco felt the heat in his cock rising as he heard Al’s question. He let himself fall onto the bed, pulling Albus with him, forcing the young man to straddle his lap. Al rubbed his hard on into his lover’s groin and let out a contented sigh. The man’s fingers worked their way into Draco’s blonde locks, tugging at him like an impatient child. Draco found himself giving in and pulling Al into a heated snog, mumbling the words “Yes, its all for you …” against his mouth.

“Tell Daddy how much you want his cock, huh baby”

Draco’s words were breathless and ragged as he tried hard to contain himself, to make Al wait just a tiny bit longer for his treat. Albus’ hand worked its way around his prick and he moaned against the shell of Draco’s earlobe.

“Oh Daddy, yes… I want your cock so badly. I promise to be a good boy now. Please… just give it to me… Please Daddy!”

Al’s words came out pleading and desperate, making the blood flow to Draco’s cock almost unbearable.

“Well show Daddy just how good a boy you can be…” Draco whispered with a naughty smirk.

Al sank down between his legs and began kissing his bared thighs. The trail of kisses led him to the nest of blonde curls surrounding Draco’s cock and soon the man’s mouth was enveloping it. He let out a needful groan, moaning words like good boy and bucking his hips upward. Al gagged slightly as his prick pressed down his throat but he quickly adjusted and took him in fully. His mouth traveled up and down Draco’s prick, making him almost afraid that he might come prematurely from the man’s exertions. Draco could feel his lover’s tongue surrounding his member as it sunk deeper down his throat. He continued fucking Al’s face in this manner until he knew he was teetering upon the edge. Finally when he could take it no more he tugged at the man’s messy hair, pulling him upward for another deep snog.

He flipped Al over onto his back and reached for the tube of lube that lay on the bed. Pulling his lover’s legs apart, he nudged two of his fingers deep in the other man’s bottom. Using his free hand, he grabbed at the pearls, twisting them in his fingers so he could pull Albus close. Their lips collided and his fingers sunk deeper into Al’s opening. Their cocks pressed firmly together and Draco could feel himself coming undone more and more by the second. Suddenly the strand of pearls gave way and he felt them slipping from his tight grasp as he inserted a third finger deep inside the man. Al groaned as he pressed the digits in and out of his body at a furious pace. Draco’s cock ached to be inside the younger man and he soon found himself buried balls deep within Albus’ tight arse.

Draco thrust into the man at a punishing pace and it felt amazing. His hands grasped tightly at the man’s hips as he pushed roughly in and out of his body. Their mouths connected in a breathless kiss and both men moaned simultaneously. Al’s own thrusts matched his movements with expert ease and Draco could feel his balls tightening up fast.

“Oh fuck Al… I’m not going to last long,” he panted against the crook of his lover’s neck.

Al only gave him an evil chuckle before retorting back with a reply.

“What’s the matter… Daddy getting too old for such wild antics?”

Draco gritted his teeth together and tried hard to hang on. He pulled out so he could control himself better and so he could flip Albus over onto his knees. He urged the man into position so he could take him from behind and heard him cry out as his cock sunk deep between his reddened cheeks. Draco slapped the man’s arse again as he fucked him into the mattress, proving he was anything but old. Al’s face was buried in the satin covered pillows but Draco could still make out his cries for more and his name being chanted like some religious mantra as he continued pounding into the man. It took quite a bit more of this rough treatment before Draco felt himself teetering again upon the edge.

His hand snaked around Al’s waist and he tugged at the man’s arousal, which was hard and aching. It was only a few frantic movements from his fist, before he soon had Albus spurting into his hand. Draco pressed forward and lifted one of Al’s legs over his arm so he could sink his prick deeper into the man’s young body. He pushed in aggressively and after only a couple harsh thrusts, he too was screaming through his release. He rode the waves of his orgasm before falling down onto Al’s back. They stayed that way for several moments before Draco finally rolled onto his back, pulling his lover into a tight embrace. Al laid his head upon Draco’s scarred chest, his fingers running up and down his toned stomach.

“Thank you Daddy…” Al mumbled contentedly into Draco’s heaving muscles. He was still tired from the evening’s exertions and his breathing came rapidly but it was completely worth it.

Draco’s thoughts went automatically to how lucky he was to have this man lying here within his arms. He thought of how Al had defied his parents more than a year ago to be with him. How he’d fought with them so he could move in here two months shy of his seventeenth birthday. He knew of the razzing Al took from his fellow Tornado teammates for taking an older man for a lover. He knew of the many young, beautiful Quidditch fans that the man turned down because of him on an almost nightly basis while on the road playing. It still amazed him that Albus would’ve chosen him above all the others and it was with those thoughts in mind that he pulled the man closer, his embrace tightening. His fingers ruffled the dark hair as he pressed a soft yet sturdy kiss upon Al’s forehead.

“No baby… thank _you_. Thank you for _everything_ …” was his quietly thoughtful response as he held his lover close.


End file.
